


Yellow & White

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dads and Weddings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow & White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seramercury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seramercury).



> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"You sure you like this boy, Maddy?"

"Daddy!"

"You only call me daddy when you're embarrassed." He chucked her sister under the chin and asked, "Am I embarrassing?"

"No."

"Just wait," Maddy moaned. "You will."

"Hey, now." He smiled at his daughters, Zoe lovely in yellow, and Maddy beautiful in white, flowers crowning her dark hair. "I'm just making sure. It's not too late to change your mind, you know. Your mother and I would be happy to have you."

"Dad." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "I like this boy."

He squeezed back. "Me too."


End file.
